


Your Everything

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Skype, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had never thought that he was particularly good-looking. He knew that other people found him attractive though. Most importantly, he knew that <em>Phil</em> found him attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё в тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752011) by [silencelikeawhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper)



Dan had never thought that he was particularly good-looking. It’s not that he considered himself _ugly_. He just couldn’t stop noticing the imperfections whenever he looked in a mirror. He saw himself in bits and pieces, immoderately aware of each flaw or blemish.  
  
He knew that other people found him attractive though. Most importantly, he knew that _Phil_ found him attractive. It was a bit surreal at times, a bit like walking into a shop with Monopoly money and watching as the cashier accepted it without question. There was always the anxiety in the back of his mind that one day the illusion would break.  
  
And Dan never wanted Phil to stop believing that it was real. He never wanted Phil to stop looking at him like he was beautiful because when he did, Dan almost believed it.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Phil’s voice sounded from Dan’s laptop. “You look sad.”  
  
“I don’t know. Just things.” Dan blushed as he realized that he’d been staring at the tiny square in the corner of the screen that held his own image instead of paying attention to Phil. “Do you think it’s lying to accept a compliment that isn’t true?”  
  
Dan felt like a liar sometimes. He only existed in pixels to Phil and he never told him about the hundreds of photos that he would delete before he found one that was acceptable to post online. He also never mentioned the hours he spent grooming before their calls or how he set his laptop at the perfect angle before he signed into Skype.  
  
“That’s a weird question.”  
  
“You asked.” Dan held a hand to his mouth and stifled a yawn. They had been talking for three hours already and it was well past midnight. He shifted on his bed and wished that he was wearing something more comfortable than skinny jeans and a hoodie. Closing his bedroom door for their Skype call had trapped the heat in and he felt overly warm.  
  
“You don’t get to decide what’s true and what’s not.” Phil leaned forward and put his hands under his chin. “Maybe other people see you more clearly than you see yourself.”  
  
Dan had maximized the Skype window on his computer so that Phil’s face took up almost the entire screen. He pressed his fingers against the laptop and covered Phil’s eyes. “Now you can’t see me at all.”  
  
“It doesn’t work like that. You’d have to cover the camera lens.” Phil started to laugh. It was that time of night when they usually began to act silly. “Don’t do that though because I like looking at you.”  
  
Dan moved his hand away from the computer. “I look better on camera. If you meet me in person, you’ll probably be disappointed.”  
  
“ _When_ I meet you, not _if_ I meet you. And I seriously doubt that.”  
  
“You really want to meet me then?” Dan pushed the hood of his shirt down. His hair was sticking out in a ridiculous manner but it was just too damn hot in his room.  
  
“I think about it all the time actually.” Phil’s voice had turned soft and Dan reached over to his keyboard and hit the volume button a few times to make sure he could hear him. “I think about _you_ all the time.”  
  
The words were so nice that Dan didn’t speak for a moment so that he could replay them in his mind a few times. He let himself believe for a moment that they could be true.  
  
“Pervert,” Dan said and silently kicked himself for ruining the moment. He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he felt the same way, so he turned it into a joke. “I bet you do.”  
  
Phil shrugged his shoulders. “The heart wants what it wants, Dan.”  
  
“What do you like about me?”  
  
“Hm. That’s a hard question. Maybe your…” Phil leaned back against his pillows and drew out the last word for a few seconds. “…everything.”  
  
“You haven’t even seen my everything.”  
  
“I still know that I like it.” Phil raised an eyebrow suggestively and laughed.  
  
Dan didn’t like the comical voice that Phil had put on. He didn’t think that Phil was making fun of him, but there were times when he sounded more like AmazingPhil and less like _actual_ Phil. Dan worried about this often, trying to figure out how much was real and how much was acting. In his optimistic moments, he liked to tell himself that it was all real and the animated voices were just easy for Phil to slip into using when a camera was on him. In his _really_ optimistic moments, he thought that maybe Phil was just as nervous as he was and this was his way of trying to impress him.  
  
“Phil, it’s getting really late.” Dan smiled as he saw Phil’s face fall with disappointment. “I don’t want to stop talking but would you mind if I changed for bed?”  
  
“Why would I mind? I don’t care what you wear if it means you’ll stay longer,” Phil said. “What do you usually wear to bed?”  
  
“Pajama bottoms and a t-shirt,” Dan answered. It was almost true. He usually slept without a shirt on but he wasn’t going to do that while Phil could see him. “I’ll let you pick what I wear tonight if you want.”  
  
Dan got off his bed and swiveled his laptop around so that Phil could watch him as he pulled clothes out of his wardrobe.  
  
“I feel powerful. Do you have a furry suit in there?”  
  
“No.” Dan turned toward his computer and held up several pairs of pants, taking a moment to model each one in front of his body.  
  
“I like the red checked ones.”  
  
“All right.” Dan laughed because he could have guessed that. He threw the others onto his floor and put the pair that Phil liked onto his bed. Then he pulled out several of his favorite shirts and held them up against his chest. “Which one?”  
  
“They’re all good.” Phil paused as Dan held up the last one. “Go with the Muse one.”  
  
“Okay. Give me a second to change. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want. I definitely wouldn’t mind,” Phil said. Dan set down the shirt that Phil had chosen on his bed and stared at the computer screen. He couldn’t tell from Phil’s face whether or not he was joking. After a few seconds had passed in silence, Phil ducked his head down a bit and continued. “I’m just kidding, Dan. It’s late and I might be getting delirious and I was just making a dumb joke. I didn’t offend you, did I?”  
  
Dan shook his head and laughed. He wondered if it was a personality flaw that seeing Phil look nervous gave him such a thrill. He loved listening to Phil babble and fidget with his hands and show that he was just as anxious about saying the wrong thing as Dan was.  
  
Smiling to himself, Dan couldn’t help thinking that it would be fun to see how Phil would react if he pretended to take him up on his challenge. He angled his laptop further up and took a step back so that his full body and face were visible to Phil. Then he stared straight at the camera lens as he pulled his hoodie over his head. He was still wearing a thin tank top underneath so he wouldn’t _actually_ be stripping. He planned on going out of shot to finish changing as soon as he saw Phil’s face and he caught onto the joke.  
  
At least, that was the initial plan. That was the plan until he dropped his hoodie onto the floor and looked at Phil’s reaction on his computer screen.  
  
It was as if Phil had forgotten that there was a camera on him at all. He was frozen with his mouth slightly open and his eyes widened in shock. Every bit of animation and comedy had left his face.  
  
There had been a time when Dan had thought that he had memorized Phil’s face, but he had slowly learned that Phil had a million different ones.  
  
There was the face Phil made right before he told the punchline of a joke and the one he made when he was trying desperately not to laugh at it. There were more private, candid moments that Dan got to see now, like the expression Phil made when he was distracted by people in his hallway that he worried could hear him talking or the face he made when he listened to Dan play the piano. After so many hours of staring at Phil’s face on his laptop, Dan was beginning to think he had seen every variation that Phil could take on.  
  
This expression was new though. It was intoxicating.  
  
Dan started to feel slightly lightheaded and inhaled deeply. He hadn’t realized that he was holding his breath. He let his fingers trail down his stomach and curl around the hem of his tank top. Phil’s eyes widened even more as Dan pulled it over his head and dropped it at his feet. Dan stood there for a moment, letting Phil take in the sight of his bare chest and the way his boxers peeked out over his jeans.  
  
Maybe it was because this moment wasn’t planned or rehearsed and he was going purely off adrenaline, but Dan didn’t feel nervous anymore. He wasn’t worried about looking sexy or acting like he knew what he was doing. He just wanted Phil to see him. All of him, if that’s what Phil wanted, his everything. He just didn’t want to feel like a liar anymore. Doing this, pulling off garments just as he would in private, felt honest.  
  
Dan used both hands to unbutton his jeans and then undo the zipper. He was glad that he wasn’t trying to turn this into an actual striptease because he didn’t think there was any way that he could make taking off skinny jeans look sexy. Despite this, as Dan pushed his jeans to his thighs and shimmied them down further, he couldn’t help noticing that Phil looked aroused.  
  
Neither of them had said anything yet, but they were staring at each other. Phil had moved his computer so that Dan could only see him from the shoulders up. His face still held the same stunned expression that made Dan’s stomach twist in excitement. It wasn’t until Dan had fully pulled off his jeans and socks and dropped them into the pile of clothes on his floor that Phil spoke again.  
  
“Do you wear anything under your pajamas when you go to bed, Dan?” Phil asked. He sounded flustered and his voice was a higher pitch than normal, as if he was having trouble catching his breath.  
  
“No.” Dan was standing in just his boxers now. His fingers were underneath the waistband. “Do you?”  
  
Phil shook his head, as if he wasn’t quite able to speak at the moment. He closed his eyes for a second and then immediately popped them open again and continued to stare at his computer screen, unwilling to miss even a moment.  
  
Dan didn’t even consider stopping at this point. He knew that if he stopped to think about what he was doing that nerves would overcome him, so he just let momentum carry him through the action. He slipped his hands underneath his boxers and slid them down his hips like he had a million times before. He heard Phil make a noise that sounded like a mixture between a gasp and a moan but he didn’t look at him. Dan stared down at himself as he pushed his boxers to his ankles and stepped out of them. He ignored the tan lines and flaws that he usually focused on and instead tried to see himself through Phil’s eyes. He stood up again and put his hands on his waist, slowly running them down the outside of his hips and thighs.  
  
Dan still wasn’t sure if he could see it himself, but it was obvious from the unsteady, shallow breathing emitting from his laptop that Phil enjoyed looking at him.  
  
“So,” Dan said as he picked up his clothes from the bed and stepped into his pajama bottoms. “You said the red checked ones, right? How do they look?”  
  
Dan pulled his t-shirt over his head and sat back down on his bed as he gave Phil a moment to collect himself. He pushed his laptop further away so that he could curl up on his side with his arm underneath his head. It wasn’t the most flattering angle, but it was comfortable.  
  
“You look… I mean, that was…” Phil blinked at the screen. “I hope you know that you didn’t have to do that. I wasn’t expecting…”  
  
“I know,” Dan interrupted. “I just wanted to do it.”  
  
“You’re gorgeous.”  
  
Dan looked at the screen and fought back his typical sarcastic response. As he looked at Phil’s face, he knew that he was being genuine. So even if Dan didn’t understand it, that meant it couldn’t be a lie.  
  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr. 
> 
> Basically there was this line in [Distracting Phone Calls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2575721) where Dan mentioned undressing for Phil on one of their early Skype calls and someone wanted me to write out in full what happened. This fic was the result.


End file.
